Pierrot
by Mad-Darling
Summary: "Kebohonganmu membuatku sedih," isaknya. "Aku tidak berbohong padamu, gadis kecil," kata badut itu. Tetapi nampaknya kata-kata sang badut tadi membuat gadis itu menangis lebih kencang. Parody of "Pierrot" MV by KEI.


Rei : Ay yo semua! Author ga bener ini membawakan fic gaje dari fandom Kagerou Days. Atau Daze? Hanya Jin yang tau. Kalo ada yang tanya kenapa KagePro? Nah, gue juga ga tau. #digampar Mungkin karena gue pake parody lagu "Pierrot – Hatsune Miku" yang punya KEI, jadi ya-

Don't like, don't read

Mind to RnR?

Pierrot

Kagerou Days

© Jin/Shizen no TekiP, Wanyanpuu, Shidu

Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi

KagePro TYB!Kido AU

Warning : gaje, abal, typo bertebaran

_Daijoubu, daijoubu, odokete miseru boku wa, chiisana saakasu no, na mo naki __**Piero**_

Sang badut mulai menaikki bola dan berjalan-jalan di atasnya, mencoba agar ia tidak jatuh. Awalnya, ia berhasil. Tetapi, tak lama setelah itu, ia terjatuh juga. Penonton tertawa, dan mereka terlihat sangat terhibur dengan atraksi badut tadi. Sang badut pun berdiri, mengambil bola yang ia mainkan tadi, dan memberi salam kepada para penonton. Saat sang badut memberi salam, confetti pun berjatuhan, dan penonton bertepuk tangan.

Saat ia melihat ke sekitar arena pertunjukan, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di tengah keributan itu. "Tidak biasa," pikirnya. "Aku telah membuat semua orang terhibur kecuali gadis itu,"

Sang badut pun mengamati gadis itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tua, gaunnya yang berwarna ungu tua, matanya yang berwarna hitam, dan kulitnya yang putih. Sang gadis yang melihat sang badut yang menatapnya berhenti menangis, dan menyeka air matanya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun kembali menangis.

"Aku pasti bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa seperti orang-orang," pikir sang badut mantap.

Ia pun mulai melakukan atraksinya. Ia memainkan jarinya, dan banyak bunga indah bermunculan dari telapak tangan badut itu. Ia pun melemparkannya, membuat bunga-bunga itu jatuh berhamburan. Ia kemudian membuka topinya, dan bunga berbagai warna muncul di kepalanya. Sekali lagi, penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Saat badut itu melihat ke arah gadis itu, ia berhenti menangis. Gadis itu juga berhasil menangkap salah satu bunga yang dilemparkan badut itu. Di balik topeng, sang badut tersenyum.

Gadis itu diam untuk sesaat, lalu menangis lagi. 

Sosok di balik topeng menghela napas. Ia pun mulai menirukan suara-suara binatang, berharap gadis itu akan tersenyum. Ia mengambil bola dari sakunya, dan mulai melemparkannya satu persatu, dan mulai memainkan bola-bola itu. Namun, gadis itu belum tersenyum. Sang badut belum menyerah. Ia membuka topinya, dan bunga-bunga bermunculan dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian memakai topinya lagi, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, kali ini yang keluar dua burung kecil. Tetapi, tampaknya semua usahanya sia-sia. Gadis itu terus saja menangis dan menangis. Sang badut pun mengambil bola yang ia naiki sebelumnya. Kemudian, ia menaikki bola itu di depan gadis itu, masih dengan harapan yang sama.

Setelah lumayan lama ia menaikki bola, sang badut pun terjatuh, dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Sosok di balik topeng tampak kesakitan, namun, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Sang gadis menangis semakin keras, pipinya semakin merah. Sayang, sang badut telah kehabisan ide. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Yang tertutup oleh topeng, tentu saja. Saat ia melihat ke arah gadis itu, ia merasa sedikit lega karena gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali menangis. Sosok di balik topen itu pun menghela napas, mengira dirinya telah berhasil. Tanpa basa-basi, sang badut pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu, berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengannya. Sang gadis masih menangis, dan terus menangis. "Kebohonganmu membuatku sedih," isaknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, gadis kecil," kata badut itu. Tetapi nampaknya kata-kata sang badut tadi membuat gadis itu menangis lebih kencang.

"Tunjukkan wajahmu," kata gadis itu, masih di tengah isaknya.

"Eh?" balas sang badut yang nampak bingung.

"Tunjukkan wajahmu," ulang gadis itu lagi.

"Wajahku? Maafkan aku, gadis kecil, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kata sang badut sambil menggeleng.

Gadis kecil itu pun terdiam. Namun, ia memegang topeng yang dikenakan badut itu, dan menariknya ke atas. Tampaklah wajah badut itu. Matanya yang berwarna coklat muda itu tampak sedang melihat ke arah gadis itu. Tatapannya tampak bingung dan juga sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bibirnya tersenyum getir kearahnya.

Gadis berambut hijau tua itu pun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menyembunyikan masalah yang kau alami," katanya. "Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, kau harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Menceritakan masalah yang kau alami. Orang lain bisa mengerti dengan masalahmu, lalu membantumu, kan?"

Pria bersurai coklat muda itu masih tersenyum getir kepada gadis itu, dan tak lama kemudian memeluknya. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya tampak kaget. Namun, ia membalas pelukan dari pria itu. "Sama-sama," balasnya.

Pria tadi pun melepas pelukannya, dan mengelus rambut gadis itu lembut. "Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" tanyanya.

"Tsubomi. Kido Tsubomi," balas gadis itu dengan sedikit canggung. "…Kau?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumamnya. "Aku? Namaku Kano Shuuya," jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku meminta topengku kembali? Pertunjukanku belum selesai, kau ingat?" tanya pria itu lagi, sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

"Ah? Topeng ini? …Ya, maaf," jawab gadis bernama Kido tadi, yang kemudian memberikan topeng itu kepada pria itu.

Pria bernama Kano itu pun tersenyum, kemudian mengambil topengnya dari tangan gadis itu. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Sang badut pun melanjutkan pertunjukkannya, dan melakukan banyak atraksi yang menajubkan. Semua penonton pun terhibur, termasuk gadis bersurai hijau itu. Gadis yang tadi menangis, sekarang tersenyum. Pria itu pun melihat ke arah gadis itu, dan tersenyum hangat. "Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum. Tersenyumlah kepada banyak orang, ya?" pikirnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pertunjukan pun selesai. Para penonton berhamburan menuju keluar, dan yang tersisa adalah gadis itu. Ia sendiri, tidak ditemani siapapun. Sang badut tampak bingung. Ia pun melepas topengnya dan mendekati sang gadis. "Mengapa kau belum pulang, gadis kecil?" tanyanya.

"Nanti. Nanti aku akan pulang," jawabnya. "Pertunjukkan yang bagus," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Itu memang pekerjaanku, kan?" balas pria itu.

Kido mengangguk, dan melihat pria itu. "Kano-onii-san, jangan lupa pesanku tadi ya?" katanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab pria itu, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya, mereka pasti sudah menunggu di luar," kata gadis itu seraya menatap ke arah pintu masuk sirkus.

Ia pun berjalan keluar, dan saat ia sampai di pintu masuknya, ia melihat ke arah pria yang sedang menatap ke arah panggung. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa!" katanya senang.

Pria itu pun kembali menatap gadis itu, dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, yang kemudian dibalas oleh pria itu.

_Hora, usotsuki piero wa mou kiete inakunatta_

Rei : Yoooooooooooooo! AKHIRNYA SELESAI YESSSSS. Mau mati rasanya. Rencanain kapan jadinya kapan. Salahkan inspirasi yang macet selama buat ini, jadi ya sekarang baru bisa publish. Oh oh minna, mind to RnR? Krisar sangat di apresiasi. Dengan ini, author undur diri. Byeee~


End file.
